The multi rider meets the titans
by Mkthewolf
Summary: Mk goes to jump city. Will he be a help to the titans or a menace. OCxJinx.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own teen titans or kamen rider. All I own is Mk, Crest, His custom weapons, his board, and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, Nightmare. This will mainly be about the battle royal, worm, and phantoms. mirror monsters, yummy, and fangire will be secondary enemies.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the rider

Today was a peaceful day in Jump city. No crime in sight, everyone doing what they do. We follow a trail of taxis going to a 2 story house with 5 bedrooms (including the master), 3 bathrooms (full ones), a large living room, a large kitchen, and a medium dinning room. The backyard is a decent size. There is also a headquarters under the house full of computers, test tubes, and other contraptions. as the four taxis stop in front of the house a man gets out of the front one. He had silver hair, red eyes and looked around 18. He wore a red shirt, black trench, blue jeans with fire on the bottom, black and grey shoes, and black gloves. He also had a grey cross necklace, a white fedora that is cut in one spot (think of kamen rider Skull's hat), and a black belt buckle with a red gem in it. This is Mk, also known as the multi kamen rider. he started taking the suitcases out and off the first car. He set them down on the front porch, then he started on the other cars. Once he finished he paid the drivers as they drove off. Mk pulled his stuff into his house as he looked around. "Feels like home." he said as he started unpacking.

**2 and a half hours later...**

Mk unpacked and set up his home the way he wanted it. He doesn't have to pay the electric bill because he went solar, but he has a container of lava (around a decent size bowl in width and a tall glass in height.) right above a few solar panels, he wanted to use his powers for the house, plus he can help with the greenhouse effect around the city and make it's temperature lower in the hotter days if he wants. Mk decided to go out and at least find a job, but he wants to get some pizza. He heard this place has some good pizza. He left his home and went to the parlor.

**At the parlor...**

Mk walked in the doors to find a normal pizza place, except he saw a boy wearing an outfit that looked like a stoplight, a green skinned boy, a cyborg, a redhead orange skinned girl, and a goth looking blue haired girl with grey skin. He then remembered that the Teen Titans were in this city, and this must be them. "Those kids couldn't even a 2 class undead." Mk said. Somehow two of the kids heard him and looked at him. Those two were the stoplight, and green kid. "Hey, what did you say. Do you even know who you're talking about." said the stoplight as he walked over a bit pissed. "You heard me, amateurs like you can't even handle the weakest of Fangire, or Mirror Monster. Yeah sure you fight super villains on a daily basis, but my enemies are way worse than them." Mk replied as the other kids came over. "What do you mean, the Teen Titans can handle anything." said the green kid. "I actually agree with him for once." said the goth looking girl. Mk walked passed them and went to the counter. "Hello what can we do for you?" the lady said. "Yes I would like to make myself a pizza, if you'd let me." Mk said. "Sorry we only order, what would you like on your pizza sir?" she said. Mk shook his head, "I was hoping I didn't want to do this." He took a folded up piece of black leather and opened it. It showed his name, picture and says 'I am the God of fire.' "Oh, I am so sorry sir. Please this way." she said gesturing towards the door. Mk nodded as he went to make a pizza. The 5 teens just stood there. "What was that about?" said the cyborg. "I don't know, judging from the way she reacted. It would mean either he is famous, or a really important person." said the stoplight. Mk made himself a meat lovers pizza with some of his own seasoning that he brought with him. He hopped over the counter and paid for his meal. The lady took the money as he went to sit down. The group of five got their pizzas and sat with him. "do you mind if we sit with you?" said the redhead. "No not at all, help yourself." Mk said as they sat. The cyborg was drooling at his pizza. "You want a piece don't you. Mister Victor Stone?" Mk said with a smirk. His jaw dropped, "How do you know my name?' he said. "I know all your names. It doesn't take a genius like me to not know. plus you are famous. And you security files are very easy to get into." Mk said taking a bite of his pizza. "Wait so you who we are, but since you hacked into our system we have to take you in." said the stoplight. "Really, besides you would need me here." Mk said. "And why do we?" said the green kid. Mk held up three fingers then counted down, "3.. 2.. 1." after the last finger screams were heard.

He ran out the balcony to see a humanoid plant like monster. This was the 7 of hearts, Bio plant. "Ah the 7 of hearts, a decent catch." Mk said pulling out a buckle until he heard, "Titans, Go!" He turned to see the 5 kids running towards the undead. They tried their methods on beating it but were getting exhausted. "What is wrong with this thing, ain't it created monster like Cinderblock, and Plasmius." said the green one. "You fools, you can't last against an undead." Mk yelled at them. "Then how can it be defeated?" said the stoplight. Mk pulled out the buckle again, "I will show you how." He pulled out the ace of clubs, change ace or the spider undead. he opened a slot on the side of the buckle and placed the card in it. He closed it while placing the buckle on his waist. purple cards wrapped around his waist to make a belt as a noise was played. He did the normal pose Mizuki does in blade. "Henshin." he said bringing his left arm down opening the buckle to show a club as it spoke, "Open up!" A purple holographic card flew from the buckle showing the spider on it as it made it way towards Mk. When he passed through it he was in a green bodysuit with gold armor pieces on it. He had a club on his chest while his head was the shape of a cylinder with a spider at the face with light purple eyes. This is kamen rider Leangle. "Now prepared to be sealed 7 of hearts." he said taking out his staff and extending it. making his weapon. He ran at the undead and slashed it a few times. He took 2 cards out from his belt and scanned it in the rouzer, "Screw, Blizzard... Blizzard gale!" the rouzer spoke as the two cards were absorbed into his body. Ice could be seen at his foot as he ran and kicked the undead. It exploded and lied on the ground. It's belt opened showing a 7. Leangle took out the proper blank card, and with a flick of his wrist it glided towards the belt as he undead was sucked into the card. Once it was done the card flew back to the rider and he caught it. " 11 down, 42 more to go." He said putting the card in it's holding while closing the buckle. The purple card came again and went into him, making him turn normal.

Mk went back over to the parlor and sat at the table to finish his pizza. The five children came to the table and stood over him. "What do you kids want now, can't you see I am eating." Mk said eating another slice. "How did you do that, there is no technology in the world that does that." the stoplight yelled. "Yes there is, you never heard of the company that made the Leangle buckle." Mk said. "But, how did you defeat it. Nothing we could harm it, but you completely demolished it." said the green kid. "Undead have a special way on being defeated, normal tactics won't work." Mk said. "Undead?" questioned the goth girl. "They are monsters made by kami 10,000 years ago for the battle royal. There were 52 undead, until he made the joker undead. The thing was for it, that the one that was the last man standing would get to create the world in his won image. If you're wondering, it was the weakest of the undead that won. The 2 of herts, the human undead." Mk explained. "But that doesn't answer how you defeated it." said the cyborg. "Undead can't be killed, they are immortal. The only way to defeat them is to be sealed. Right now I have 11 of the 53 undead sealed." Mk said. "Wait you said 2 of hearts, so does that mean they are based off of a playing card deck?" said the green kid. Mk nodded to the question. "I never got your names." Mk said. "Cyborg." "Raven." "Starfire." "Beast boy." "And I am Robin." Mk chuckled, "You five make up an amuteur fighting force called the Teen Titans." Robin growled to this, all Mk did was give Cyborg a slice of his pizza. Cyborgs eyes grew big, the flavor was amazing. "Dude, that is delicious. Are you sure they didn't make it." he said. "Nope, I made it with my own hands, and cooked it with my own fire." Mk said. "You gotta give me the recipe." Cyborg exclaimed. "It is just a regular meat lovers." Mk said eating the last slice. He got up to lean on the balcony. When he was looking at the city, a red and silver garuda flew to him and sat on the rim. "Ah, Garuda did you find a phantom." Mk asked. Garuda nodded to this and got off the rail. "Alright take me to him." Mk said hopping over the rail.

Garuda led him to the shipyard to see a man towering over a teenager. "Now, give into despair." he said turning into his phantom form. It was Hellhound. As he was over him a noise was heard, "Connect, please!" then gunfire. The phantom toppled a bit then turned to see Mk holding the wizard swordgun. "Silver bullets, you must be a mage." He said. Mk chuckled, "I am no mage, but I am far worse." He took out his gem then threw it in the air. He pressed the button on it as the belt retracted. He turned the buckle over to reveal a device then threw the belt around his waist, showing the device as he caught the emerald. "I am the god of fire, Henshin!" he said placing the gem in the belt, "Hen-hen-henshin!" the belt spoke as he was covered in flames. He threw his arm out to make the flames disappear to show his armored form. He was in silver armor with flame detail on his legs, arms, and waist. He had fire coming off his wrists, and a jaw design on his chest with flames in each tooth. His eyes were ruby red as small flames came off his sides of the face. "I am the strongest of all kamen riders, kamen rider.. Flame!" he said pointing to him. "Flame sword." he said as a sword appeared in his hand. It had fire detail on the blade. He ran at hellhound and slashed him a few times. He stuck the blade near the gem as it was caught on fire, "Burning slash, go!" the belt spoke as Flame did multiple slashes at the phantom making it explode. "There goes another phantom." Flame said as he turned to normal. Mk left the harbor to go back to his house.

**At Mk's house...**

Mk was at the doorstep fetching his keys. He unlocked his door and turned on the lights. "Deuce I'm home." he called out as a grey wolf with a black fringe, while wearing a test tube around his neck ran at Mk and tackled him. "How's my good boy?" Mk said petting his pet. Deuce barked a yes to him, while his tail was wagging for his master. "Come on let me get you dinner." Mk said entering the kitchen. He coked Deuce a steak. Once he finished he threw it as the wolf caught it with it's mouth. Mk went to his lair and brought up the files of the titans and the villains they fight. "This hacking is a piece of cake." Mk said. Deuce came down the stairs and sat next to his master. Mk petted his head. This was gonna be very interesting for him.

* * *

**That about sums it. I _will_ put all of the riders he is in this story. Kivat and Fang will come in later chapters. I will try me best to keep this on a weekly schedule. Because of school it would be harder. To see the riders he is check chapter 7 of Mk goes into RWBY. that story will still be on a weekly schedule. If I don't update Mk goes into RWBY within the day span of thursday to saturday, then pm me right away. So follow, favorite, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own teen titans or kame. rider. All I own is Mk, Crest, His custom weapons, his board, and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, Nightmare. This will mainly be about the battle royal, worm, and phantoms. mirror monsters, yummy, and fangire will be secondary enemies.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Jinx and Deneb

Mk sat in his recliner watching the baseball game, while Deuce was chewing on a bone. "I wonder if I should surprise the titans today?" Mk asked himself. He made himself some eggs. As he cooking two figures walked in the room from the door. One was red, and the other was black. "Momotaros, and Deneb might I ask what are you doing here?' Mk asked not even looking at them. "I came for pudding!" Momo yelled as he raided the fridge. "I was told to come and tell you that you have to recruit at least 2 riders, and worm along with a big shipment of dopant memories were sent here." Deneb said calmly. "Alright, and i ain't choosing Momo." Mk said. "Why not?" Momotaros asked. "Because you'll eat all my pudding right after I get it." Mk said. "Touche." Momo said leaving. "I am staying, since I can make candy without the sound." Deneb said. "I don't mind Deneb, not at all." Mk said. Deneb nodded and left to go to his new room. Mk went to his rider wall and took his ZECT belt, along with his advent deck. The wall was covered back up by the bookshelf as he left. "Time to see the town more." Mk said.

**Town square...**

Mk was passing the bank as the door exploded. he turned to see the H.I.V.E members Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Seemore, and Private hive. "Why are weak people always blowing things up? That's my job." Mk said, even though the last line he said to himself. "And who are you?" Jinx asked. Mk chuckled, "I am just a simple man, that is going to kick your asses." "And how would you do that?" Gizmo asked sarcastically. "Like this." Mk said as he threw his hand up. A red robotic rhinoceros beetle came and attack Private hive, along with Gizmo. Mk caught the beetle, "Henshin!" He slid the beetle on the belt, "**Henshin!**" was heard as hexagons surround Mk's body making very bulky armor. It was grey with some red, and the ZECT logo on the shoulders. This was Kabuto masked form. He the kunai gun off his hip and fired at the kids. Seemore was down, along with Private hive. He flicked the horn as armor pieces looked like they were about to pop off. He grabbed the horn with his right hand, "Cast off!" He pulled the horn as the middle section shot toward the left looking more like a belt. "**Cast off.**" was heard as the parts flew off him. Jinx used her hexes to destroy most of the parts. The horn moved up then clicked into the head, "**Change beetle**" was heard as the appearance was different. It was mostly red with some black. The visor was still blue, but the horn made it look more like a beetle. "Clock up!" he said while slapping the side off his belt, "**Clock up.**" Time stopped as Kabuto took off the barrel of the weapon making it look more like a kunai. He ran at extreme speeds slashing Gizmo, and Mammoth multiple times. "**Clock over**." was heard as Gizmo fell to his knees, and Mammoth fell on his back.

He walked over to Jinx. "I can help you more than Blood could with your powers," he said holding his hand out to her. "But, you killed them!" she yelled. "No, they are unconscious." he replied. "Alright, I'll go with you. But you better not kill me or them." She said getting up. "Noted." Kabuto said as the beetle flew off as the armor disappeared. Mk turned and walked away. He motioned for her to come with him. She nodded and followed.

The titans just arrived at the scene to see 4 out of the H.I.V.E members unconscious. "Where's Jinx?" Robin asked. "She most likely fled out of fear, knowing whoever that was he showed at least some mercy." Cyborg said. "Ah man, I was hoping for an asskicking." Beast boy said. "Shut it Beast boy." Raven said in her monotone voice. All they got was a groan from BB.

**Mk's home...**

Mk unlocked the door to his house as he let Jinx in first. She acknowledged this and went ahead. Mk then came in and closed the door. Deneb was in the kitchen making his infamous 'deneb candy' "Ah Mk you're back." he said making Jinx jump. "Hey Deneb, making candy again?" Mk asked. "Yup. just finished. *held out the basket* Want some?" he said. Mk took a few pieces as Jinx did the same.

After the candy was gone Jinx was on the couch and Mk was no where to be seen. "Man that was good." she said getting up. She looked around to find Mk, but only saw a note. 'hey jinx, sorry I couldn't show you your room. But just look for the door that has the roman numeral 2 on it, From Mk.' she read and went to find her room. It was a basic room with a full size bed, oak dresser, nightstand, vanity table, and a 36'' flat screen. She flopped onto her bed and turned on the TV.

**2 hours later...**

Mk was in the lab working on his gauntlet, as the computer screens were scrolling through the hero's and villain's. at the moment his A.I Crest was watching him adding a new grenade launcher to it. he then heard footsteps behind him. he turned to see jinx standing there. "Oh hey, what are you doing down here?" he asked. "I was looking for you, and how is this down here?" she said. "Connections, and this is where I make my magic." Mk said. "What magic?" Jinx asked. "Devices, weapons, ammunition and more." Mk replied. She nodded and walked over to the table. "What are you?" she asked looking at Crest. His appearance is a red human with armor on the right leg, left arm, chest, shoulders, and black shades. "I am Crest, Mk's personal A.I. I help him with decision making on his weapon enhancements, and make ammunition while he is occupied." Crest explained. she nodded her head as Mk showed her all round the compound.

**An hour later...**

Mk was finished showing Jinx around the house, as she went to bed. Mk saw Kivat having a conversation with Deneb. "Oh, Mk done with the tour I see?" Deneb said. "Yep, and she is going to bed as we speak." Mk replied. "Aibou it will be fun fighting alongside you again." Kivat said proudly. "Thank you Kivat, now I gotta get back to work. Make yourself at home." Mk said heading back to the lab. Kivat flew to his violin perch and went to sleep. Deneb went into the kitchen and looked at the cook books.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. I plan on making Jinx a mage, since it fits her best. I am still deciding on who would be the third rider for this story. I am allowing it to be an OC. The person I like best will be the rider. If any other OCs are in this story the can have powers. here is the form to fill out**_

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Rider: (If the best one I like)**

**Appearance:**

**Powers: [example; super strength, heat vision.]**

_**Well I'll see you guys next time. Remember to R&R along with follow, and favorite. Ja ne**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own teen titans or kamem rider. All I own is Mk, Crest, His custom weapons, his board, and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, Nightmare. This will mainly be about the battle royal, worm, dopants, and phantoms. mirror monsters, yummy, and fangire will be secondary enemies.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kajin chaos

Mk was making breakfast as Deuce was eating his meal. It was rather quiet for the past 3 days. No crimes, just relaxation. Jinx has learned more to her powers than she thought. She learned that she could enhance hers hexes with an element. Mk gave her help in fire, and electricity. She even gained some new gadgets. First are black colored metal gloves that turn into metal gauntlets(that cover the forearm, and hands) made of adamantium (they also have claw like nails on the fingers. Each 2''). She has black combat boots that when clicked together heel blades stick out. They are 4-5 inches each and are the same material as the gauntlets. Next she has a belt that holds her knife (which is 10''), smoke pellets, pocket static fields, and device that let's her use 3 cards from Decade. (Illusion, invisible, and Riotroopers). Deneb was in the dining room drinking coffee, Kivat was on the counter near the stove, and Jinx was in the living room. Her appearance changed since she's been here. Her hair had red highlights and was short. She wore a white shirt that showed her stomach, grey coat with 2 buttons free (It is the same fabric as Mk's coat. It is able to be wearable in _any_ weather), blue jean shorts, her gloves, the black combat boots, and a black schoolboy hat.

She walked into the dining room and sat across from Deneb. "Morning." he said. "Good morning to you too." she replied. Mk came into the room with pancakes. He went back into the kitchen to get the syrup. he returned and the gang got their food. (Deneb didn't get any. Do imajin eat anything? and Kivat had half of one.) The gang ate their food, and got the day under way. "Alright Jinx you are on the final step on becoming a mage." Mk said. the room was dark, there were 4 podiums. Each one indicated a element. "When I complete this, I can be a rider?" she asks. "Yes, you'll be the orange mage. Becoming a mage will help you control your powers and make them stronger." Mk said. The past 3 days Mk has been training Jinx in the path of the mage. They trained 16 hours a day. One day of spells, one of hand to hand, and one on using the sword-gun. Jinx was standing in the middle of the room. Mk set a wizard ring of each element on it's proper podium. After the last one was placed Jinx was struck with immense power. She struggled to stand, as electricity was seen around her body.

After 5 minutes she stood up. Her eyes were a darker shade of yellow. "Congratulations, you are now a mage." Mk said handing her the driver, change ring, and other spells. The driver became her belt buckle, as the driver on ring, and change ring were on here middle fingers. "Come on, we gotta go shopping." Mk said turning towards the exit. She nodded and followed him.

**At the super market...**

Mk was pushing the cart as Jinx was getting the food, and other items they needed. "Jinx can you go get the steaks?" Mk asked. She nodded her head and went to the meat section. When she arrived Cyborg just happened to be there. "Jinx what are you gonna rob this place too?!" Cyborg yelled while getting his arm into his sonic cannon. "I just came here with my housemate to shop. And I am going to buy these steaks, so get lost." Jinx said staring in his eyes. She grabbed the steaks from the place then went to find Mk. Cyborg called Robin. "_Yeah, what's up Cyborg?_" Robin said "I just met Jinx in the meat section of the supermarket." Cyborg said. "_Is she robbing it?!_" Robin asked. "No, she is 'shopping with her housemate.'" Cyborg said. _Follow her, make sure she isn't into any_ scheme." Robin said. "On it." Cyborg said cutting off the connection.

He found Jinx sticking the meat in the cart Mk had. "Alright all we need some sodas, then we are out of here." Mk said. "I hope I can test out my new power today." Jinx said. "That's if they appear." Mk said. 'What is she doing with him? Isn't he a good guy? I swear if he is a traitor, then he will be brought to justice!' Cyborg thought. "So you ran into Cyborg huh. What did he do?" Mk asked. "He pointed his cannon at me." Jinx said. "That guy is nuts, he has to relax sometimes. Not to mention the stoplight is a paranoid creep" Mk said. Jinx giggled at his comments. They got the soda and paid for the groceries.

They got to the parking lot, where Mk's camaro was waiting. it was black, with red streaks on the sides. The got the groceries in the trunk, and drove into a portal. They came out of the portal without the car 10 minutes later. "Well let's roam the streets." Mk said. Jinx nodded as the two were walking down the streets looking for kajin. A few cars exploded as Cinderblock came into view. Mk put his fedora downward a little to hide his eyes. Jinx's eyes glew red, as her gauntlets along with the heels came out. The two charged at Cinderblock. Mk wielding the nemean cestus, as he bashed the large man. Jinx struck him with fists full of electricity. Cinderblock went down and didn't get up. Jinx's boots, and gloves turned normal.

Mk made the nemean cestus disappear as more explosions came. They turned to see a the Horse fangire, Sweets dopant, and Gargoyle phantom. "I got the fangire and dopant. You get the phantom." Mk said. She nodded, and brought her right hand in front her hand belt buckle. **Driver on,**** now!**The driver formed on her waist as she turned the hand to the left side. **Shabadoobi touch to henshin! **(X2) "Henshin!" she said as she brought her hand over the driver. **Change,** **now!** A magic circle appeared from her lower left. It went towards her body form the orange mage suit. (I can't describe it.) Mk flipped his belt around while holding the gem. "Henshin!" he said placing the gem in the slot. **_Hen-hen-henshin!_** His body was set on fire, as he was now standing as kamen rider Flame. "I am the lord of fire. Kamen rider... Flame!" Flame said. "Now, it's time to end this." Mage said as the two charged at their opponents.**  
**

Mk was striking the dopant with his palms. "Fire saber." Flame said as the blade appeared in his hand. He sliced the dopant multiple times, then put the blade in front of the emerald. _**Burning slash, GO!** _Flame swung his sword at the dopant, as it exploded. "Burn blaster." Flame said as the pistol appeared in his hand. He shot the fangire multiple times, then stuck the barrel near the emerald. _**Incinerating**** blast!** _Flame held the pistol with both hands, as a large fire blast shot from the barrel destroying the fangire. Flame dehenshined and watched mage's fight.

Mage was slashing the phantom with her left hand, until she was smacked into a car. She changed the spell ring and turned the hilt. **Connect,**** now! **A magic circle appeared as she reached in and grabbed the sword-gun. She fired a few rounds into the phantom, then changed spell rings. **Kick strike, Understand?**She jumped and formed a kicking formation in mid air, coming into contact with with the phantom. It exploded leaving fire on the ground. She turned normal and walked over to Mk. "So how was your first battle?" Mk asked. "It was fun, to be honest it was nice fighting for good for a change." she replied. Mk chuckled, as they were about to leave until, "Hey, where do you think you're going?!" was heard as the two turned to see the titans standing there. "What do you want?" Mk asked. "we want nothing, except for you to be behind bars." Robin said. "We just saved these people, and you want us behind bars. Mk was right, you are paranoid." Jinx said getting the teleport ring out. "Robin, reconsider this. They saved the city before we could." Cyborg said. "So you're with us I take it." Mk said. Cyborg nodded to his question. "If you want to come with us or stay with them it's your choice. Just tell me what you chose tomorrow, alright?" Mk said. "I will." Cyborg said as Mk smirked. Mk teleported out of there, and jinx brought the ring to the belt, **Teleport, now! **Jinx disappeared sight. The titans were freaking out and searched the city.

**At Mk's house...**

The two were on the couch watching the news. "Heh, what do you know our fight with Cinderblock is on TV." Jinx said. "It is, but the fight with the Kajin's aren't gonna be on." Mk said. "Why not?" Jinx asked. "Because the world doesn't need to know about the riders just yet." Mk said. "Ooohh." Jinx said. "Let's put those steaks to use." Mk said going into the kitchen. He cooked dinner for them two and Kivat. "So Jinx, how does it feel to be a kamen rider?" Kivat asked. "It is cool, being a mage really helps with my magic." Jinx replied. "I am glad to hear that." Kivat said. "We will see what Cyborg does tomorrow." Deneb said. "If he does join he will be watching for kajin, but he will come out for his normal enemies." Mk said. "I agree, he can't handle the kajin unless we give him items to do that." Jinx said. "You should get some sleep, I will keep watch." Mk said. Jinx nodded her head and went to bed.

**The next day...**

Mk made french toast for the household, and messaged Cyborg (how he got on his connection is a mystery.) He told him to meet him at the local auto shop. Jinx came down the stairs and sat at the table. "Where's Deneb?" she asked. "He is on Denliner getting some info for us. It is his role, he goes there and get's information from the owner then gives it to us. It takes around 30 minutes, and he just left." Mk said. She nodded and started eating. Mk smiled and left the house to go to the auto parts store.

Mk arrived at the shop to see Cyborg standing in the doorway. "So you made your decision?" Mk asked. "Yes I did, after seeing Jinx use different abilities. i wondered to myself if you can help me with my cybernetic parts." Cyborg said. "It will take time, but you will have some metal components in you. Judging from your appearance you don't have a normal heart, so the best I can do is leave you metal eye, and chest." Mk said. "That's awesome! At least most of the meal pieces are gone." Cyborg said. "Won't they try to find you?" Mk said. "I left a 100% duplicate that acts, eats, and has my sensor in it." Cyborg said. "Does the head spring up?" Mk asked. "How did you know that happened to the last one." Cyborg said. "I am a genius, and a god. Nothing happens that I don't know of." Mk said. Cyborgs jaw just hanged there, until he brought it up. "Let's go, I'll show your new home." Mk said walking toward his home. Cyborg nodded and followed.

They arrived back at the house To see Deneb giving candy to Jinx, Momotaros, and Ryutaros. "Hey Mk's here. He's here." Ryutaros said. "What are they?" Cy asked. "I'll explain later, for now let's start that surgery." Mk said heading to a bookcase that opened to an elevator. Cyborg followed him into his lab. Once they got in Mk got some skin on multiple trays, and made the cells reproduce at fast rates. making limbs, bones, and more. He knocked Cyborg out cold, so he can start. Jinx came down to help (She was given medical knowledge from a device Mk made).

**5 hours later...**

Mk and jinx finished the surgery. Cyborg now looked almost normal. The only things that stuck out were his chest, and red eye. The chest was a different color. Instead of light gray and blue, it's dark gray, with white. he still had his dark skin, and had short black hair on his head. He woke up to see Mk in a chair. "Hello Victor, welcome back." Mk said. Cy looked confused to see that it worked. He was mainly flesh and blood, instead of metal. "Your chest and eye had to stay, but left some things in your fore arms as a present." Mk said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Just think about them forming and you'll see." Mk said while smirking. Vic did as he said as his arms opened. They formed metal gloves and gauntlets. The colors were black with a light gray. "Those make you as strong as you were, along you can shoot tranq darts, smoke pellets, small flashbangs, and a grappling hook. If you want I can install the same system of a firearm." Mk explained. "This is really cool, and sure why not." Vic said. "What will be your codename for fighting crime? You can't be cyborg anymore." Mk said. "Call me Titan." Vic said. "Alright Titan on the field, Victor Stone here." Mk said. Vic shook his hand in agreement. "This will be a great partnership. Welcome to the Dragon corp." Mk said while smiling.

* * *

**Well that sums this chapter. Cyborg is not gonna be a rider. I appreciate your support on this story, it means a lot. I will still accept 2 OCs for this story. Just fill out the sheet in chapter two. The sheets will be put in every even chapter until they come in. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own teen titans or kamem rider. All I own is Mk, Crest, His custom weapons, his board, and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, Nightmare. This will mainly be about the battle royal, worm, dopants, phantoms. mirror monsters, yummy, and fangire will be secondary enemies.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dragon corp goes global

It has been a week since Victor stone or Titan joined the corp. The past week Mk has been training him in higher levels of hand-to-hand, how to use his equipment, and how to make special darts. Vic has been enjoying Mk's home. One thing is he doesn't have to hear Beastboy yelling at him for having meat. Second he could feel things again, and third... he gets to hang out with some bizarre creatures. His outfit is a blue shirt, white hoodie, black cargo pants, and grey combat boots. He also wears shades with light blue lens. His equipment includes the special forearms Mk gave him, a blade that extends from a knife to a sword, toe spikes that come from his boots (made of adamantium and are 6'' long), and custom darts. His darts are paralyze, knock out, poison, burning sensation, and freezing sensation. Mk even gave him help to where he can use the earth element in combat to make weapons. Jinx has gone in the next step of her magic. She can now use the ice element. The gang was eating some bacon and eggs for brunch. Vic really likes Mk's cooking, not to mention Deneb's candy. "So what do you think will happen today?" Vic said. "maybe a villain will pop up, not many have been doing that lately." Mk said. It is true that crime has cut down in jump. All because of the fight Jinx and Mk had with Cinderblock. A decent amount of villains thought it was worse than that the Titans do. The gang finished their food and Mk went to the lab.

As Mk was working on some bikes for them the alarm went off. He checked the monitors to see Seemore, Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd. "Well what do you know." Mk said. Vic and Jinx came down. "Villains?" Jinx asked. Mk nodded his head as his mask formed on his face. It is a wolf predator mask, with the bezerker jaw. As the mask connected the spikes popped out of the top. Vic tapped his chest as nanobots covered his skin making his suit. It was light gray with some black trim, the design was plain, except the black trim looked like scales. On the boots was light blue fire, along with his neckline. On his right shoulder was a black dragon eye socket, and the eye was black with a white iris. His helmet was a dark gray. He pressed a button on it that made a mask that covered his mouth, cheeks, and nose. Jinx's outfit was a jade dragon design. On her boots, and waist was an orange flame. On her left shoulder was a pink dragon eye, with a black iris. Mk's was a red dragon design. It had black fire on the gloves, and boots. His eye was a dark grey, with a red iris. The dragon corp was ready. They got on the bikes and drove to town.

**Town square...**

The three arrived at the square to see the H.I.V.E five members. "Lookie here, we got some hero's." Gizmo said sarcastically. "Right now I regret ever going to H.I.V.E academy." Jinx said. "Wha, Jinx. Why are you with them?!" Gizmo yelled. "I found a better teacher." she said as her claw gauntlets, and heels came out. Titan made his gauntlets appear as well. "Are you guys with the Teen Titans?" Seemore asked, while getting his eye ready. "No, we are much better than them." Titan said. "Well than who are ya?" Billy numerous asked. "We are the strongest team that ever existed, the Dragon corp." Mk said calmly, while bringing out the Blade of Olympus. "Titan you get Mammoth, Jinx handle Billy. I get the other three." Mk said. They nodded and charged after their opponents.

Titan dodged Mammoth's strong punch then shot a smoke pellet. As the smoke appeared, Mammoth started to wonder where that guy was. Titan ran and punched him in the face, then again, and again. He then made a toe spike come out. Titan covered the tip in a knockout poison. He then ran and stabbed him the arm. He retracted the blade, and waited for the body to fall. After he heard the thud, he watched Jinx do her fight. he thought it would help him to know what she does.

Jinx shot lightning from her palm striking a few Billy's. She then ran at them, and started to gracefully dance, and knock them unconscious. The original made 9 more clones, as Jinx punched the ground covering it in ice along with the Billy's. Smiling at her work she went over to Titan.

Mk hefted the large blade onto his shoulder, while smirking at the 3 villains. "You know you can surrender, than die you know." Mk said sadistically. He didn't even give them time to answer. Using his speed he bashed Seemore with the flat side of the blade, and hit Kyd Wykkyd with the hilt. Gizmo's jaw just dropped from this. He then felt a pain at his neck, he checked it to see a dart sticking out of it. Gizmo fell to the ground unconscious. Mk looked at Titan who had his arm pointing at Gizmo. "What you can't have most of the fun." Titan said.

Mk smirked as the two walked over to him. "Let's get home, gotta install an A.I. and make sure momotaros didn't come by and raid the pudding." Mk said while the other two shared a laugh. The three went to their bikes, "Stop right there!" was heard. They turn to see the Titans standing there. "What do you want now?" Jinx asked. "i want to know, why are you taking our job!" Robin yelled. "What do you mean taking your job?!" Titan said angrily. He started walking to them, until Mk blocked him with the blade. "Easy Titan, leave the weaklings alone." Mk said. "Hey, who are you calling weak?!" Beast boy yelled. "Obviously you guys, the group of teenagers with powers, being led be a normal person." Jinx said. "Even though you have protected this city in the past, but this city needs fresh hero's. Stronger hero's. Better hero's." Mk said. "What makes you better than us?" Raven asks. "I'm glad you asked Raven, It's because we can take out kajin, where you fought one and were beaten." Mk said. "That thing got lucky!" Robin yelled. "No it didn't, you were very weak to even amuse it." Jinx said. Robin growled in rage, he then charged at Mk and all he did was slap the side of his belt. "**Clock up!**" was heard, then time stopped. Mk struck all of Robin's pressure points then went back to where he was standing. "**Clock over!**" Time started again and Robin was passed out on the ground. "Robin!" Starfire yelled as she picked him up. "What did you do to him?!" Cyborg yelled. "I did nothing." Mk said while smirking. "That's a load of bull, you did something to him!" Beast boy yelled. He was about to transform into an animal, until he was shot with multiple tranq darts. Raven scowled as she used her powers to send Beastboy, and Robin home. "Weaklings, we are the best of the best. People like you make hero's look bad." Titan said. Even tough he used be apart of them, he kinda regrets it now. he was stronger than Robin and he was half robot, but he was being ordered by a guy with a major anger problem. "Let's get out of here, before more of us are injured." Raven said. "See, she is the smart one. While you other 4 are idiots." Jinx said. Cyborg growled and left, along Starfire and Raven."Well now we can go home." Mk said. The three got to the bikes and drove back to the house.

**At the house...**

The three got off their bikes as they were lowered into the lair. Mk got to the workbench, Jinx went upstairs, and Vic went to the monitors. Mk was making some special long range firearms. he took the model of a AK-47, and a RSASS and made a new weapon. It was a sniper model, with a AK barrel, a custom stock, a magazine that can hold 50 bullets (51 if you count the one in the chamber), a variable zoom scope, and a setting to where it goes from semi, 3-round, and full auto. He made the weapon use .50 caliber ammunition, and the stock made it to where there is no recoil no matter who it is (think of a heavily enhanced adjustable stock.) "Now this is a thing of beauty." Mk said. "What are ya building?" Vic asked. "I made a new firearm from a sniper and a assault rifle, I call it Hellspawn." Mk said. Vic only whistles at the weapon. "What is it used for?" he asked. "I will normally have one person of the corp in a tower to try and snipe out an enemy, or knock them unconscious." Mk said. Vic only nods at this, then the monitor rang. They looked at it to see a teenager wearing a black uniform, and red jacket. "Hello, my name is Kain Light. I was told by the denliner owner to come here, to help a guy named Mk." he said. Mk unlocked the door, and went upstairs.

Kain went into the living room to see Jinx on the couch reading, Deneb in the kitchen, and Kivat on Jinx's shoulder reading as well. Mk came out from the door behind the bookcase. "Ah, are you a rider? If you were sent here from Owner you must be one." Mk said. "I am Decade, are you Mk?" Kain asked. "Yes I am, I take you are Tsukasa's successor then." Mk said. Kain nodded his head. "Well when a rider appears here, they are a member to the corp. Welcome to the dragons." Mk said as he held out is hand. Kain shook it, as Mk went to go show him his room.

* * *

_**Well that's it. I like to thank Ragnathebloodedge22 for his character. I will get Mk's other rider forms in the future chapters, and Titan will **_**not_ reveal himself to the titans. The weapon I thought on naming it Bloody Mary, but saying that would only creep some kids out. So I chose Hellspawn. It goes well with the weapon. A abomination of a weapon. Can you imagine that kind of gun? I could. Alright the last rider came in, so hero's are the only things you can choose now. Here is the form._**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Powers:**

**Hero name:**

**Personality:**

**Features: [examples; brown hair, blue eyes]**

_**So guys review, follow, and favorite this story. See ya next time.**_


End file.
